Aquí y ahora
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Yaku habia dejado de quejarse de su altura hacia mucho tiempo, pero habia algo que lo molestaba hasta el punto de no dejarlo dormir, algo que alborotaba sus hormonas exageradamente, algo que le obligaba a ver a su lindo rascacielos de otra manera / LevYaku One-shot! / Regalo para VigintiUnus :3


**Aquí y ahora**

.

.

.

Desde que dejó de crecer en eso del primer año de preparatoria, Yaku dejó de preocuparse por su altura.

Ya no le importaba el cómo chicos como Kuroo o Kai lo sobrepasaban de manera exagerada, incluyendo a chicos de primer año que eran mucho más altos que él cuando ya estaba en tercero. Pero él ya no se quejaba.

Aunque hubiera preferido ser un poco más alto para sorprender a su novio y darle besos de sorpresa como se debía, pero esos pensamientos desaparecían cuando él le recordaba lo pequeño que era y terminaba golpeándolo. Aunque Yaku sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, solo que era idiota, pero a pesar de ello le quería.

Volviendo a lo principal, a Yaku ya no le importaba si aun de viejo seguía de ese tamaño, incluso con la idea de que los viejos suelen achicarse y encorvarse. Se imaginaba a veces su figura envejecida, encorvada y pequeña, pero eso igualmente no le afectaba.

No le afectaba el hecho de que lo confundieran con un chico de secundaria. No le molestaban los largos ratos que estiraba el cuello para hablar con sus amigos altos o con su novio. No le molestaba como Kuroo apoyaba su codo sobre su cabeza como si fuera un soporte. No le molestaba cuando Lev lo cargaba como si estuviera… no, eso ultimo si lo molestaba un poco, igual, Lev dejó de hacerlo después de haberse ganado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, como lección de no volver a hacer eso nunca más.

En fin, Yaku ya se había acostumbrado a eso después de mucho tiempo, mucho más cuando llegó la universidad y era un mundo de gente alta. Igual, aun sin Kuroo y sin Kai a su alrededor, y sin su novio en segundo de preparatoria, él aprendió a sobrellevarlo por su cuenta.

Pero había algo que lo molestaba. Algo que había creado una sensación extraña dentro de su ser, y que Yaku se esforzaba diariamente por contener. Una sensación que lo idiotizó de sobremanera cierto sábado de junio.

La universidad no quedaba lejos de la casa de Lev, y algunos días su horario se ajustaba perfectamente y coincidía con la hora de salida al terminar las actividades del club, y podía esperarlo en cierto lugar y acompañarlo hasta casa. Algunas veces iban directamente a casa del menor, otras iban y se perdían y paseaban por ahí, y hasta había veces en que Yaku se quedaba a cenar.

Pero ese sábado fue peculiar. No diferente, pero si peculiar. Bueno, talvez no fue diferente hasta cierto punto, pero pasó algo que hizo a Yaku reflexionar. De una manera no muy cuerda para él.

Cuando se encontraron en la calle y caminaron a la casa de Lev, el más alto le comentó que sus padres estaban de viaje por algo que no escuchó.

—Nee-chan se quedara hasta tarde en la universidad también — avisó en lo que iba de eso.

Por un momento, Yaku pensó que su novio estaba insinuando algo, aunque después Lev le empezó a contar como Tora -de nuevo- hizo el ridículo intentando impresionar a las nuevas managers de primer año, haciendo que ambos rieran de solo pensarlo. La forma en como lo contaba era de los más normal.

Y de eso iba el tema importante. La única cosa que a Yaku, en toda su juventud con hormonas alborotadas, le molestaba.

Sabía que Lev era muy inocente y noble como para querer hacer algo. Esa era una minúscula cosa de la que se quejaba de vez en cuando. Le molestaba el hecho de no tener el tamaño suficiente para ser el que tomara las riendas de la relación cuando quería, y que Lev tenga la altura de un poste y la lujuria de un caracol complicaba las cosas. Sí, se daban besos y habían roces inocentes -bastante inocentes-, pero a veces Yaku se desesperaba, hasta el punto de querer más. Culpaba a Kuroo por mostrarle el lado placentero de la vida -muchas películas +18 durante el verano-, y que ahora tenga deseos para nada pulcros.

Como sea, llegaron a la casa de Lev y no había nadie como era de esperarse. El lugar era acogedor, de otra forma se podría sentir bastante la soledad de esa casa. Yaku a veces se sentía diminuto en esa casa. No solo porque todo era más grande que él. Los muebles, las personas, la comida… o quizás en eso último estaba exagerando. Pero lo que lo hacía sentir ridículamente pequeño era la presión a veces constante que infringía el padre de Lev al encontrarlo en esa casa. No es que se llevaran mal, solo que esas veces eran cuando el padre de Lev insistía en saber que tanto hacia Yaku con Lev ya que casi siempre llegaban juntos a casa. Es decir, sí, era un antiguo sempai de su hijo y eran unidos, pero que se vean tan seguido incluso después de que Yaku ahora este en la universidad, era un poco confuso, y esas veces eran cuando el padre del menor exigía explicaciones.

Claro, siempre se las arreglaban para persuadirlo, y dejaban el tema ahí, sin tocar, como si nadie hubiera preguntado.

Yaku no quería presionar a Lev, y Lev no quería estresar a Yaku. Y aunque veían que la única manera de resolver eso era dejar de verse tan seguido, ninguno de los dos quería aceptar esa opción, tomándolo como un capricho de siempre verse cuando podían. Así que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo más, al menos hasta que Lev fuera mayor de edad y pudieran resolver esa situación apropiadamente. Al menos lo mantenían oculto de ambas familias, ya que amigos cercanos del Nekoma así como de otras escuelas lo sabían.

Y también Alysa.

Aunque eso había sido un accidente. Habían quedado atrapados en uno de esos roces menos inocentes que pudieron tener. Sin embargo ella se lo había tomado bien, y los apoyó alegremente. Hasta le daba consejos a Yaku sobre regalos y detalles que a Lev podrían gustarle. Incluso creaba momentos para ellos dentro de la casa o los cubría cuando Lev llegaba inusualmente tarde.

Posiblemente ese sábado solitario también pudo ser cosa suya, y se había quedado en la universidad hasta tarde haciendo cualquier cosa.

Yaku apreciaba que Alysa los apoyara tan alegremente, aunque sabía que era caso perdido con el rascacielos inocentón que tenía como novio. Pero pasar tiempo con él en una casa tan acogedora como esa lo compensaba.

Sobretodo pasar el rato en la habitación de Lev. No tan grande ni tan pequeña, la cama pegada a un rincón, al lado de la ventana, cosas normales que hay en una habitación cualquiera de un chico corriente. Pero lo mejor era el enorme sillón que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Aunque Lev decía que Yaku lo veía enorme porque él era muy pequeño. Otra cosa de la que no se quejaba, pero igual golpeaba a Lev por eso.

Pero ese no fue uno de esos días.

Mientras Yaku se hundía en el sillón, Lev fue a preparar chocolate Belga, que su padre había traído en uno de sus tantos viajes, y según Lev era la cosa más deliciosa que jamás había probado, y que Yaku debía probarlo también.

Así Yaku se quedó solo en la habitación de Lev, disfrutando la suavidad del puff. Entre más pequeño eras, más rápido te hundías. Una vez no pudo salir de allí por su cuenta, y tuvo que esperar a que Lev lo salvara de ahogarse. Pero ahora no era tan pequeño. Estaba orgulloso de su nuevo centímetro de estatura adquirida en el último año.

—Oi, Lev — llamó desde la habitación — ¿Cuándo empiezan las preliminares?

—¡El viernes a las 11 de la mañana! — gritó innecesariamente desde la cocina. Podría hablar normalmente y aun así lo escucharían — ¡¿Por qué?!

—Cosas — dijo Yaku quedamente.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Acaso Yaku-san quiere ir a verme jugar?!

Yaku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kuroo quería saber — dijo cerrando los ojos y recostándose —. Quiere ir a ver cómo le está yendo a Kenma como nuevo capitán.

—¡¿No te interesa saber cómo me está yendo a mí?!

—Últimamente estas siendo un poco impulsivo, fallas los bloqueos en momento críticos y atacas cuando no debes — dijo Yaku sin abrir los ojos —. Me lo comentó Kuroo a quien se lo comentó Kenma.

—¡Debería al menos verlo con sus propios ojos, Yaku-san!

—Tal vez lo piense si dejas de gritar — dijo mirando la puerta, esperando otro grito en respuesta.

Sorprendentemente, los gritos del menor cesaron, pero Yaku alcanzó a escuchar como hacia un mohín.

Finalmente quedó la calma, pero en eso Yaku comenzó a hundirse en el puff más de la cuenta. Comenzó a luchar contra las fuerzas de atracción del mueble, intentando no hacer ruido para atraer la atención de Lev. Le acababa de decir que se callara, y que llegara a ayudarlo ahora golpearía su orgullo, muy a su a pesar.

Después de un interminable minuto de lucha -que a Yaku le pareció más bien una hora- logró despegarse del mueble y salir de sus profundidades con un empuje que o tiró al suelo, estampando su cara contra la alfombra de la habitación.

Supuso que Lev llegaría a la velocidad de la luz después de captar el sonido del golpe, pero el sonido de charolas y tazas en la cocina seguía escuchándose. Seguramente la alfombra silenció el impacto, pero no amortiguó la caída. Se quedó pegado al suelo un momento, y se hubiera levantado de no ser porque algo que vio bajo la cama de Lev llamó su atención.

Era un cajita roja, con una listón amarillo en la tapa. Yaku parpadeó, y embobado por la curiosidad, miró por el rabillo del ojo como si pensara que alguien lo estaba viendo, antes de alargar la mano y tomar la caja, para sentarse sobre la alfombre.

Lo primero que pensó fue quien rayos esconde los regaos bajo la cama. Pero luego sintió como se le estrujó el corazón cuando leyó la tarjetita pegada a la caja.

 _"para mi Yaku-san"_

Desechando su orgullo, hubiera ido corriendo a la cocina para taclear a Lev en un abrazo feroz tanto como su tamaño se lo hubiera permitido. Pero recordó que si lo hacía ya no tendría oportunidad de abrir la caja. Es decir, había visto solo la tarjeta, y si le decía que encontró el regalo seguramente ya no dejaría que lo abriera. Lo mejor era ver que había dentro, y aguantarse la emoción hasta su cumpleaños.

Después de dar una última mirada a la puerta y asegurarse de que Lev siguiera en la cocina, tomó el listoncito amarillo entre sus dedos y tiró de él. Luego sacó la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con un par de guantes rojos.

Yaku casi silba, pero se acordó de que estaba en medio de una operación suicida. Miró paranoicamente la puerta antes de sacar los guantes de la caja y extenderlos para verlos mejor. Tenían líneas naranjas y amarillas en varias direcciones, y estaban hechos de un felpudo que era extremadamente suave al tacto, y te daba una sensación de calidez con solo tenerlos en la mano. En eso se le ocurrió la idea de probárselos. Ahí fue cuando por alguna razón los cables se le cruzaron un poco.

—Yaku-san ya está el chocolate~ — dijo Lev entrando una bandeja y dos tazas llenas de chocolate —. Sé que te va a- ¡AHH! ¡Yaku-san! ¡No se supone que debas estar viendo eso!

Yaku estaba sentado en el suelo viéndose las manos con la cajita roja a un lado. Lev dejó la bandeja bruscamente en el escritorio pero ninguna taza se cayó aun así; luego fue al lado de Yaku apresuradamente.

—¡N-No deberías haber visto esto! ¡No…! — su pánico como que se desvaneció un segundo al ver la cara de Yaku — ¿Yaku-san? ¿Q-qué pasó…?

El mayor murmuró algo que Lev no comprendió.

—¿Q-Qué cosa?

—No me quedan…

—¿Eh?

—Estos… — dijo Yaku moviendo sus manos con los guantes en ellas —… son… son muy pequeños.

Lev parpadeó, procesando lo que había dicho. El pánico volvió a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula se desencajó.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No es posible! — exclamó tomando su cabeza entre las manos, gritando al techo — ¡Soy tan tonto!

—No… no es tu culpa…

Lev volvió en sí.

—¿eh?

—Soy tan pequeño… — dijo Yaku mirando sus manos temblorosas —… lo había ignorado hasta ahora pero… de verdad debo ser enano para que confundas el tamaño de mis manos así…

—¡No! ¡No es así Yaku-san! ¡No es tu culpa! — comenzó a decir Lev todavía en pánico — ¡Yo soy un idiota! ¡Solo es eso!

—¡Te equivocaste porque soy pequeño! — soltó Yaku poniéndose de pie rápidamente — ¡Míranos! ¡Apenas y te alcanzo los hombros!

—¡Pero ese no es un problema!

—¡En tres meses cumpliré 18 y tal vez deje de crecer!

—¡Que no es un problema!

—¡En la universidad piensan que soy un chico de preparatoria todavía!

—Yaku-san…

—¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces quedo atrapado entre la gente del metro yendo a la universidad?

—Eso sí parece grave…

—¡Hace tiempo que ya no compro ropa nueva porque todo me queda igual!

—Eso parece…

—¡Me achicare incluso más cuando sea un anciano!

—Creo que eso ya es un poco exagerado…

—¡O tal vez me quede igual lo cual es peor!

—No creo que…

—¡Quedare virgen hasta las 21 o más porque soy un enano y tú ni me tocas!

—Eso no es… ¿Qué?

Ambos parpadearon.

Yaku intentó recordar y procesar lo que había dicho en medio del griterío. Había estado tan exaltado que se había encorvado, así que fue enderezándose lentamente, con la mirada gacha y ensombrecida. Se quitó los diminutos guantes y los tiró a la cama. Luego levantó el mentón decididamente.

—Muy bien, adiós — dijo listo para huir.

Pasó al lado de Lev en un parpadeo, antes de que el más alto se girara y lo interceptara.

—¡Espera!

—¡Déjame ir!

—¡No te vayas, espera!

—¡Que me sueltes pesado!

—¡Sin patadas! ¡Hoy no!

—¡Que me dejes… guahh, AH!

Lev intentó tomarlo de os brazos, pero Yaku lo soltó. Lev le pasó encima del pecho, y Yaku comenzó a forcejear. Lev intentó tomarlo del estómago y hacer que se gire pero Yaku casi le da una patada. Lev lo esquivó, pero resbaló con la alfombra de la habitación y no alcanzó a recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo, y la gravedad lo empezó a atraer al suelo, trayendo a Yaku consigo entre sus brazos, cayendo ambos con un ruido sordo. Sordo y esponjoso porque cayeron de costado en el puff, ya que Lev logró girarse a tiempo para caer en el mueble, con Yaku atrapado en sus brazos.

Se quedaron callados y quietos un segundo, hasta que Yaku intentó soltarse de los brazos de Lev, pero el más alto ya lo venía venir y lo abrazó más contra su cuerpo.

—¿Esto… cuenta cómo tocar?

—¡Ni siquiera sabes a lo que me refiero!

—¡Si no lo supiera no me habría dado cuenta desde un principio ¿no crees?!

Yaku soltó un quejido de frustración, escondiendo la cara entre los pliegues del puff, rojo de ¿ira? ¿vergüenza?, queriendo como nunca que el mueble lo tragara completo y no lo escupiera nunca.

Sintió como Lev apoyaba su mentón en su cabeza.

—Además, Yaku-san no perdería los estribos solo por unos guantes — dijo Lev con simpleza.

—Eso te pareció muy raro ¿eh?

—En parte — respondió el más alto asintiendo. Miró la cabellera castaña de Yaku —. Yaku-san es perfecto así de pequeño como es.

La vena de la frente de Yaku se hinchó.

—Pues no parece que te convenga mucho…

—Claro que no, Yaku-san me para golpeando igualmente.

Yaku emitió un ruidito de afirmación.

—Porque soy un idiota — declaró Lev con determinación.

El mayor dio un leve respingo.

—No… no eres tan idiota. Solo un despistado.

—Eso también — dijo Lev riendo —. Así que me disculpo si no puedo hacer completamente feliz a Yaku-san.

Yaku sintió como se le encogió el corazón de la culpa. Apretó los brazos de Lev sobre su pecho.

—No es que no lo hagas… solo que…

Lev soltó a Yaku, para su sorpresa, y se puso rápidamente de pie, para sentarse en el borde de la cama después. Yaku se reincorporó en el puff tan rápido como pudo para mirarlo. Encontró a Lev mirándolo fijamente, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado.

—No pensé que tú de todas personas se preocuparan por eso.

Yaku podría jurar que Lev se sentó frente al él solo para ver como lograba hacer que sus mejillas se encendían en un rojo intenso, aunque descartó la idea al recordar que Lev no poseía tanta malicia en el cuerpo, a menos que esté equivocado.

—No es una de mis principales preocupaciones… — explicó mirando el suelo —… solo es algo que está ahí, presente. Es como una sensación que estoy desesperado por controlar.

—Entonces desespero a Yaku-san — dijo Lev asintiendo.

—Algo así… No te disculpes — le recriminó Yaku al ver como Lev estaba al parecer a punto de disculparse.

Lev empezó a jugar con sus manos, nervioso por algo que quería decir. Yaku no parecía querer decir algo más. Hace 2 minutos quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. ¿Por qué rayos seguía sentado ahí? ¿o porque el puff no lo tragaba como usualmente solía hacer?

—No es que… no haga nada porque no quiera… — empezó a decir Lev, rascándose la nuca — sino que… — pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque se enderezó rápidamente —. En primer lugar, ¡no soy tan inocente como parezco, para que sepas!

Yaku parpadeó. Luego lo miró con ojos cansados.

—¿No?

—¡N-No! Inuoka lo había comentado un poco pero… ¡Solo importa el concepto que tengas tú yo!

—Creo que ya deje en claro ese concepto — dijo Yaku resoplando.

—Entonces te digo eso para que lo cambies — declaró el más alto decididamente —. No es no tenga ganas de hacer nada, pero pensé que Yaku-san haría algo primero.

Yaku se quedó en blanco.

Se puso de pie, ahora sí listo para irse y dejar la casa de ese lindo pedazo de animal, pero Lev lo detuvo zarandeándolo de los hombros para que lo mirara.

—¡Escúche… Escúchame!

—¿Estas hablándome formalmente? ¿Informalmente? ¡Decídete!

—¡El punto es que…! — dijo Lev levantando la voz, para hacerse escuchar —… siento que haré algo estúpido si tomo la iniciativa.

—¡Se supone que estas hecho para eso!

—¡No te menosprecies por la altura!

—¿Dónde has visto que alguien como yo pueda hacer semejante locura?

—Bueno, Hinata me contó que intentó hacerlo, aunque pensándolo bien no le salió bien…

—¡Dame ejemplos que sirvan!

—¡Seamos ese ejemplo entonces!

—¿Eh?

Lev estiró los brazos a los costados.

—Yo no quiero hacer nada por miedo a meter la pata. Tú sientes que no tienes lo necesario para atacarme pero para eso hay solución.

Yaku parpadeó. Lev movió los brazos de nuevo.

—Si el problema es que no puedes tenerme por tu cuenta, estoy aquí y ahora. Ven. ¡Atácame con todo lo que tengas!

Y después de esa frase el silencio inundó la casa, pues Yaku se quedó ahí, al parecer todavía con los cables cruzados porque después de esa declaración ya no supo que hacer.

Bueno de hecho sí. Se puso a recordar el porno de esas tarde de verano. ¿Eso le ayudaría ahora? Debería averguarlo.

—A la mierda.

Y se lanzó sobre Lev. O bueno hacia Lev, saltando y abrazándolo por los hombros, y estampándole un beso en los labios antes de caer en la cama.

No lo dejó acomodarse, no lo dejó ir. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su cuerpo mientras lo besaba.

Lev no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando Yaku pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, y el más alto abrió la boca por la sorpresa, y Yaku no perdió tiempo e introdujo su lengua, casi con desesperación. En ese momento Lev se dejó llevar, permitiendo que Yaku hiciera todo lo que se le antoje con su boca, incluso podía sentir como su labios se rozaban con sus dientes. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habrá estado esperando para algo como eso, y que era un completo idiota por no haber hecho algo, o preguntar algo antes. También se preguntó qué tan lejos llegarían en ese momento. Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando Yaku pasó su mano por debajo de su camisa, intentando abordarlo todo lo que pudo.

De alguna manera el tacto de sus manos y el besuqueo intenso se sentía malditamente bien, tan bien que hizo a Lev dejar atrás el pensamiento de meter la pata, para empezar a dar un poco de iniciativa también. Empezó por quitarle el abrigo a Yaku, sin que se rompiera el beso claro. Yaku sintió lo que estaba haciendo, así que coopero para que le quitara la ropa, claro que soltó una especie de quejido cuando tuvo que dejar de tocar a Lev cuando solo tenía que quitarse el abrigo por el brazo.

Arrojando el abrigo a un lado, Lev abrazó a Yaku por la espalda y logró levantarlos a ambos, dando vuelta sobre la cama, dejando a Yaku debajo de él. El beso se rompió sin querer, y terminaron mirándose ambos a los ojos.

Era raro como los ojazos verdes de Lev causaban que esa sensación dentro de Yaku se encendiera y llegara a un punto en el que quisiera estallar, pero ahí estaban ambos, calmando esa sensación y dándoles a ambos lo que querían.

Yaku lo abrazó por el cuello para volver a besarlo, lo atrajo hacia él para volver a atacar esos labios que tanto le gustaban, cuando de repente se escuchó como la puerta principal se habría.

—¡Lyvochka, ya llegué!

Y ahí fue cuando la magia se fue.

Los brazos de Yaku que rodeaban a Lev pasaron a la velocidad de la luz a estar debajo de su pecho, solo para golpearlo y mandarlo lo más lejos posible, esta vez solo consiguió tirarlo de la cama.

Se reincorporó, tomó su mochila que había dejado por ahí, mandó a la mierda el abrigo, le importaba una mierda si no lo volvía a ver. Después salió corriendo de la habitación.

Pasando por la sala se topó con Alysa.

—Buenas noches Alysa-san. Hasta luego Alysa-san.

Y siguió con su camino.

Para cuando estaba saliendo de la casa escuchó un grito.

—¡YAKU-SAN NO TE VAYAS, TU ABRIGO!

—¡ADIOS!

Y así salió corriendo de la casa ajena, de la cuadra, de la calle, de sus deseos.

No huyó porque Alysa llegó en el peor momento. Huyó porque le avergonzó estar pensando en porno para motivarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Pensó que hasta Lev se merecía algo mejor. Así que siguió corriendo, huyendo hacia los posibles hechos de que tendría que volver a esperar mucho tiempo más para volver a hacer algo como lo que estaban haciendo hace nada.

Así que corriendo sin un rumbo necesario, pensando que así mataría a sus estúpidas hormonas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Morí :v realmente moriiiii porque ya lo termine! Aleluya! Aleluya! Y esta un asco! Creo, no sé, digan ustedes :v esta entre agh y aww y no sé. No pensé que quedaría tan largo, en verdad.

K-chan, hermosa, linda pechocha :3 perdón si esta horrible :'3 tú linda persona se merece algo mejor pero es todo lo que puedo darte uwu

La idea era primero hablar de la estatura de Yaku, pero no, yo me fui por los deseos hormonales de Yaku porque, pues no sé, creo que te merecías algo hard :v porque sé cuánto los amas y pos bueno :v Tu OiIwa de navidad estará más hard te lo aseguro :vvv

El One-shot esta dedicado a _VignitiUnus_! *inserte mil corazones que el pinche FF no me deja poner* Que ya es toda una mujer -siclarookno-

Ejem, feliz cumpleaños :v así, seco porque talvez ya sabes, te bombardee, o te bombardeare en el chat con un discursote porque ya estas vieja :v y no sé en qué momento estarás leyendo esto xD

Espero les haya gustado, este el segundo fic que hago de Haikyuu y me sorprende lo largo que quedo :v

Sugerencias, criticas, elogios, amenazas son bien recibidos en los reviews :3

Nos leemos en la próxima!

Lay-chan fuera!

:3


End file.
